The Abyss
by leigha.dunbar.50
Summary: Alexis Dunne has done and seen things more seventeen years old should. After her mother and father died in car crash when she was 13 Lexi was left to take care of her younger twin sister Alice not wanting to be a bother on the rest of the family they didn't tell anyone about what happen and joined a Blood fighting club called "The Abys


**Chapter 1. New Beginning**

It was 6:00 a.m. in the morning. I woke up to the annoying buzz of my old Nokia phone. "Ughh," I groaned, knocking off my ring tone of "You are my sunshine". I'll get Alice back for that; she knows I hate that. Five more minutes, I said to myself as I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"Light shot prime, be strong, my child,"A metallic voice ran threw my head. There was a loud knock on my door waking me up from the weird dream I was having. "LEX BOT it's 7:00 o'clock! Get up- we're going to be late and you know what happens when we're late!" I winced at the loud scratchy voice my sister used to wake me up.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed only for her to say.

"I wouldn't if you had gotten up on time. Now hurry."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I mumbled, pulling the blanket off of my body. I sat up to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Okay, so maybe I slept just a little more then five minutes. Sue me.

I look around the room only to see chipped gray painted walls with paintings of people scattered along them. Each one was painted by me- they were all of those people whom Alice and I killed at "The Abyss". What is "The Abyss" might you ask? Well, sit tight and let me tell you a little story.

There were once two little girls who had everything they could have wished for. Lavish food, a safe house, so many toys, and a loving family. Perfect, huh? Well it was. Then, one week the family decided to go on a little vacation to their country home. But on the way there, the car swirled out of control- instantly killing mama and papa. Fun, huh? Leaving two seven-year-old twin sisters all on their lonesome. You're probably wondering what the rest of their family did. Surely someone took them in! Well, when the rest of their family found out that Mother and Father had left them alone, they got jealous and refused to take care of us. However, we were pretty rich as we owned loads of stocks that my father had invested in when he was eighteen. So we do have quite a large sum of money in the bank- except we can't have it 'til we're eighteen. So only two more years to go.

I sighed, brushing off the pain I felt as I stood to walk over to the small wardrobe right across from my bed. Picking out a pair of black yoga pants, a white tank top, my leather gloves, and a jacket, I walked into the small, light blue bathroom to do my normal shower routine. But as soon as I start taking my top off, I hiss in pain; only to look in the small mirror on the sink to see some fresh cuts covering almost every inch of my back, ribs, and tip of my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback:<strong>

_It was Alice and me against Sean, who was an all-time top-of-the-charts blood fighter. He'd never been beat, and it was worth big money if someone did. Were we nervous? No. Did we think we could win? Definitely. He may have been good, but we were better, even stronger than he would ever be. We got in our fighting stances and took our twin katana's out of their holds. I look at the crowd, only to see some of the wealthiest people in the area place bets against us. I'm not surprised Alice and I were the youngest fighters that The Abyss have ever taken- we were just that good._

_I looked across to where Sean was standing to get a good look at him he stood at least 6 feet, and was a giant compared to us. He had long, dirty-blonde hair that he had thrown into a pony. He was tan and muscular, too. He kind of remind me of the man... I then turned to look at Alice- only to see her do the same thing. She turned her head around- only for me to see- and we made eye contact. It was as if we were secretly consoling one another. We were brought out of our silent conversation when the ringmaster called us over to walk into the middle of the fighting area- making everyone lapse into silence instantly ._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to tonight's games!" He screamed, making the room erupt with applause. He lifted his left hand up in the air and everyone went quiet again._

_"I hope you have placed your last bets before tonight games," He said gleefully- as if this was some sort of horse race and not a lethal fight._

_His voice went deadly serious as he looked at Sean and then us, "Okay you know the rules. No neck shots, no deep wounds, and no deaths, okay?" All three of us nod._

_"On the bell," He said. He smiled at the crowd and bowed, running out of the spot he once stood in. He ran to the safety of the crowd. That's when the counting began._

_"TEN... NINE... EIGHT... SEVEN... SIX... FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE..." The crowed cheered. *DING* And that's when we charged._

* * *

><p>*BANG* "Hurry up, I need to shower too!" Alice screamed from behind the door, breaking off from the awful memory. But something tells me that something bad is going to happen today- something that resembles a new beginning. I finished my shower and got dressed quickly. I looked in the mirror, only to see a tired-eyed girl staring right back at me. I had bright red hair that came in layers to my shoulders. A strong yet feminine jaw line, full lips, a slightly crooked nose, and electric blue eyes that now looked dead and dull.<p>

I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail and walked to my living/dining area.

"It's about time," Alice said as she walked past me and into the bathroom. I sat on our old white leather sofa that had a large slash on it from having it for so long. I sat there and look around the small room. The paint job was a horrible musky yellow color- chipped from not having been taken care of or repainted in years. In the kitchen area- if you could call it that- was so incredibly tiny. There was a two-pieced counter with a sink and a small, white fridge. Nothing much but enough to get by. My eyes drift to living room section to see a small coffee table with my sketch books scattering the tabletop. As I stare at the sketch books, my memories pull me back in.

* * *

><p><strong>:FLASHBACK:<strong>

_And we charged. Sean was the first one to attack. He went for a side blow on Alice, leaving him distracted enough for me to kick him hard into the chest. The impact sent him back a few feet, and he stumbled, but didn't fall. The anger on his face was not gone unnoticed by Alice or me. "Ahhh," He screamed, running the swords in his hands straight at me; giving me just enough time to flip out of the way and for Alice to disarm him. His facial expression was priceless as his swords dropped from his hands to the ground with a loud clang. The loud murmurs from the crowd did not go unheard by Alice or me. I nicked him on the arm; causing a small slice from his elbow to he wrist to well up with blood. One by one, the audience start to applaud, getting louder and louder before finally getting out of their chairs and screaming, "A.L.T! A.L.T! A.L.T!" We sheathed our katanas, bowed to the crowed, and turned to leave. As we start walking to out of the fighting area I saw Sean get up and try to sneak up behind Alice as he lifted his sword to hit her I jumped in the way taking four hits in the back before Alice even knew what was going on ._

"Lexi? LEX BOT!" Alice screamed.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for the last five minutes!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm fine Alice. Ju..Just thinking." She didn't look convinced.

"Okay, you ready to leave?" she asked, still a little worried.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. Maybe today would go smoothly, I said to my self, even as I knew something would go wrong today.

We locked the house up, even though I didn't see the point doing so, but as Alex always said:

"It's for the safety of our home. We don't want be robbed, now do we?"

But honestly, who would want to steal from us? We're broke as broke could be, and can we really call the s*** hole? We walked out the door of our small apartment. The strong scent of weed and drugs filled our noses. We didn't try to block the smell like we did when we first moved in. After living here for three years, you get use to it. And after all, it's better than living on the streets. Right?

"The Abyss" wasn't a far walk from our apartment. It only took around ten to fifteen minutes tops, but as we finished the last flight of stairs, Alex asked me something unexpected.

"Lexi, are you okay? You seem a bit out of it today..." My twin said, struggling to find the right words.

"I'm fine Alex, just thinking."

"You're lying," she said, looking straight into my eyes. "I'm your sister and I know when something's bothering you."

As I stare back at Alex, I start to think back to this morning.

"It's nothing, just memories..." I said in an unsure voice, like I was trying to convince myself that they were; just memories.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alex asked, still having trouble finding the right words. Did I want to talk about it? Yes. Would I? No, of course not. I had to be the strong twin. I couldn't let Alex think of me as weak; even if I was. So the lame answer I gave was,

"Nah, it's fine."

Really? Was that really the best answer I could come up with?

"Alright..." she replied as her electric blue eyes filled with worry. I hoped that today would get better; even though I knew it wouldn't.

We made it to the club with five minutes to spare.

"Alex, Lex, I thought you weren't going to show."

Nelson is our manager of some sort. Nelson was a tall African-American whom stood about 6 feet tall. He had a big, shiny, clean, shaved head. His front teeth stuck out like a horses and were an awful yellow color- making it look like he hadn't brushed them in years. He wore a red and black checkered shirt with a white wife beater- but then again, could you really call it white? It had turned into a musky lime color with burn marks from every time he dropped the ash off of his cigarette onto his shirt. His jeans were a dark blue with holes and burn marks all over them.

The dread that filled me anytime I saw him.

"Not that I'm complaining... Two pretty girls such as yourselves..." He said in his so called "flirty" voice. That's right, Nelson saw himself as a ladies' man- which is one of the most disturbing things I have ever came across. Not to mention the fact that he was three times our age- it was just gross.

"Nelson..." Alex and I said, trying to mask the shiver of disgust as he looked us up and down.

"Whats on the agenda today?" Alex asked, hoping to stop his eye f***

"Oh, you're just going to love this." His voice was full of glee, but something told me I wouldn't even slightly enjoy what he was about to tell us.

* * *

><p><p>

**Sam Witwicky P.O.V**

It was busy today at N.E.S.T soldiers and Auto-bots hurried around to get everything ready for the new arrivals. Twins, I think. Bee told me to not stay to close to them because they don't really like us humans very much. He also told me that they where split spark twins; the same as he was. I mean, Spark and they were some of the best warriors. Cybertron had to admit that they never lost a fight. When Bee talked about them, his voice was happier and it sounded like he really looked up to these guys .

*Ring ring* I was brought out of my train of thought when my phone start going off. I took it out of my pocket and swiped the screen, only to see it was my mother ringing me.

I groaned as I answered the phone.

"Hello... Hello? Are you there? Sam, are you there?" My mother's voice filled the phone.

"Hi, Mum, I'm here, what's up?" I replied as enthusiastically as I could.

"We have a lead- I think we found them." Huh? What the hell was she on about?

"Found who, Mum?" I asked, trying to understand what she was saying

"THE TWINS, SAM, WE FOUND THEM!" Her voice sobbed through the phone.

"No way! Lex and Al? This must be some sick, twisted joke." I shot back, my voice full of cold harshness that made some of the Auto-bots and Soldiers look at me questionably.

"Sam, I'm not lying, we have a lead- we think they might be at some club called, "The Abyss"".

"What!?" I cut off, hoping she had said the wrong thing.

"Did you just say "The Abyss"?" I asked, panic filling my voice as I remembered what Epps had told me.

* * *

><p><p>

_**Flashback**_

_It was a cold Wednesday evening- nothing really was happening at N.E.S.T except for the odd civilian check and combat training. Most of the humans and Auto bots were in the hanger talking about their day, or bragging about how they took down the most Decepticons when all of a sudden, the hanger door busted open and Epps ran in. His face was full of glee; just like a little kid's on Christmas Day- it looked as if he was about to jump up and down like a fangirl at comic convention._

_"What's gotten into you, Epps?" Jazz asked from the far side of the hanger; cutting his conversation with Prowl short._

_"Yes, you seem a bit overly excited," Prowl said beside his Sparkmate. I still didn't understand how that something about true love worked. Caring, sparkling things that us humans wouldn't understand._

_"You won't believe what I saw today," Epps gushed like a teenage girl._

_"What did you see?" Lenox said, amusement clear in his voice._

_"I saw these two teen twin girls take down 10 fully grown men." He practically squalled, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as everyone looked at him with wide eyes_

_"And where did you see that?" Ratchet asked with his eye still looking at his data pad._

_"The Abyss," He breathed out with a sigh. He then went on and on about the rules and what "The Abyss" was. The Auto-bots looked shocked that there was something like that on Earth, but Epps just couldn't stop talking about those girls._

* * *

><p>"Sam? SAM! What's wrong, Sam?" My mom's voice ran through the phone.<p>

"I'm going to have to call you back," I said as I hung up the phone. I just hoped that I wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer I do not own any of the Transformers this was made for fun noting else.<p>

Betaread by apter

Written by .50


End file.
